


Caged

by Artabria



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Darcy walking in and asking Loki to help Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once upon a time, Tumblr went crazy with the new trailer. And then everyone wanted prison smut.  
> Then sadirapookie made a new drawing and I was bored...
> 
> EDIT: For those interested, here's the link to the drawing:
> 
> http://sadirapookie.tumblr.com/post/48904857482/you-all-can-blame-silverrumrunner-for-this-one

After hearing the sounds of battle the previous day, Loki couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. No one came down here that often; there wasn’t even a need for a constant guard. It wasn’t until his next meal when he learned that Asgard had been attacked by Dark Elves and that Asgard had been deeply affected by it. And he hadn’t been there to see it, what a pity.

 

So imagine his surprise when the person that walked through the doors of the room that contained his cage wasn’t Thor or Odin, but a brown haired girl that was vaguely familiar. Where had she seen her before? Ah, yes, from his attack against that small town. She was one of Thor’s mortal friends.

 

There was fear in her eyes, but not all of it was caused by him. Oh, he really wanted to know what had happened upstairs. If this girl was here, then Thor’s woman had also come.

 

“And who are you?” he asked from the floor of his cage.

 

“Darcy,” she said from the entrance. “I’m a-”

 

“Friend of Thor’s,” he finished for her.

 

“I’m friend of Jane’s first,” she told him. So something had happened to the woman during the attack.

 

The girl approached the cage and Loki traced her curves with his eyes. If you asked him, Thor had chosen the wrong mortal to lie with.

 

“Some of the healers said that you may know how to save her,” she was saying, and Loki tore her eyes from her body. He looked at her eyes and saw the nervousness there. He rose up from his sitting place with a smirk on his face and walked towards the girl, who took a step back when one of his hands touched the glass separating them.

 

“I’ll help her,” he said. The girl’s eyes brightened with hope. “On one condition.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“A kiss, of course,” he told her. Helping the other mortal would get him out of here, but the kiss? Oh, something so simple would anger Thor once he commented on it. The blond prince had always been a possessive child with his toys.

 

The mortal barely hesitated when she nodded in agreement. Loki raised an eyebrow and stepped back when an opening started to appear on the glass, allowing her to enter the cage. The situation must be really desperate if the girl was agreeing to be near the one that had tried to conquer her realm.

 

Darcy took hold of his worn shirt and a deep breath before kissing his mouth. Her lips barely stayed over his before she started to move away. Loki grasped her head before she could run away.

 

“Now, Darcy, that’s not a kiss,” he said. Loki crushed his lips against hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pressing the curves of her body against him. He made use of the gasp she let out when he tilted her head upwards and his tongue passed through her parted lips.

 

The arm around her waist moved away and his hand traced the curve of her hip before resting against it. He made her move until her back hit the glass, pressing her against it. He rested one of his arms against the glass.

 

His mouth left hers and he parted the hair away from her neck so he could trace it with his lips. The girl shivered when his cold lips touched her skin, and he felt her hands grasping his arms when his teeth grazed her slightly.

 

He stopped her movements and looked at her.

 

“ _That_ would be a kiss,” he commented with a smirk. He tried to ignore the hardness between his legs. It had been too long since the last time he had bedded someone.

 

“Where’s the door?” she asked in a panic, ignoring him and turning around to look at the glass. He looked at the glass and noticed that the door that had been formed earlier had disappeared. It probably had happened because he had touched the glass before.

 

“Ah,” was his answer. “I guess that we’ll have to wait until someone comes down here.”

 

She moved backwards and her back crashed against him. Instinctually, Loki’s hands reached for her waist to balance her. The girl froze when she felt the hardness pressing against her. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed closer against her.

 

He rested his face between her neck and her shoulder. Too long. And it would be a while before anyone noticed that she was missing.

 

She may not be an Asgardian, but even he would admit that she was beautiful for a mortal. He liked her curves and, this he wouldn’t deny, that she was scared of him appealed to his ego. In the last year, all of Asgard had lost whatever respect or fear they had for him.

 

It was insulting and annoying.

 

“One word,” he told her.

 

“W-what?”

 

“To stop this,” he said against her ear. “Everyone has a line that they won’t cross.”

 

His hand caressed her side, and her breath hitched when he reached her chest. She grasped his hand and he kissed her neck, trying to calm her.

 

“One word?” she asked.

 

“One,” he kissed her ear. With a quick movement, he turned her to look at her face. “That much, I can promise you,” he lifted her chin with a finger. “Aren’t you curious?”

 

A nod.

 

“That’s a yes,” he said. “But to what? To being curious or to wanting to?” he asked. She glared at him and he had to laugh. His laugh died quickly when he felt her lips against his mouth and her hands grasping his shirt once more. Oh, she was scared, but the girl had spirit. He liked that.

 

Loki took hold of her head between his hands and returned the kiss. He had to laugh again. If he thought that Thor was going to be furious before, he would probably want to kill him for this. Good thing that he needed him to save Jane, then.

 

He pressed her again against the glass and his hands wandered to her chest, testing the weight of her breasts. He bit her lip slightly and she parted her lips for him. One of his hands wandered lower and lifted the skirt of her dress, caressing the soft skin of her leg.

 

Loki moved a bit, enough to comfortably place his hand between her legs and moved the piece of fabric that kept her away from him. Darcy gasped when she felt his fingers against her and she buried her face on his shoulder when she felt the first finger inside.

 

He loved the moans that he drew from her with the movements of his fingers inside of her. She was a responsive one. Darcy protested when he moved them away to take them to the low bed inside the cage.

 

How long did they have? He thought as they made quick work of their clothes. Once more, the girl surprised him when she pushed him against the mattress and sat on him. She moved against him, still covered by her underwear. Loki cursed that last piece of clothes separating them.

 

“Are you always such a tease?” he had to ask. There was a laugh from her.

 

“This is revenge for the door,” she said. Like him, Darcy was having problem breathing normally, and he knew that she was enjoying the noises he made as much as he had enjoyed hers.

 

Her arms were resting on each side of him, leaving her breast within easy reach for him. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he pinched one of the nipples with his fingers, distracting her long enough to change their places in the bed.

 

He looked down at her.

“I fear, Darcy, that we’re in a tight schedule,” he ripped the underwear away and threw it to the floor of the cage. “We don’t have time to play.”

 

He penetrated her in one thrust, swallowing her moan with a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. Oh, he had missed this in the last couple of years. He lifted her legs and made her wrap them around him before starting a quick rhythm with his hips.

 

Loki didn’t bother with silencing her noises down this time and thrust harder to see how loud she could be. Her breasts bounced with his thrusts and Loki looked at them. He lowered his rhythm and wrapped his lips around a nipple, his hand covering the other breast and fondling it. He licked her, enjoying how she moved beneath her with each sensation and breath she took.

 

Darcy legs pushed at him, silently asking him to return to his previous rhythm.

 

“Tease,” she told him.

 

“Tease, you say?” he stopped his movements and started to move away from her.

 

“Oh, no. You don’t!”

 

He laughed, but didn’t resume his thrusting. Darcy narrowed her eyes and lifted her hips, moving them against him. Loki’s response was to lift her with her body pressed against him and sit on the mattress, feeling her hips move against him.

 

Darcy took hold of his shoulders and started to move faster. Loki buried his hands in her hair when he felt her start to tighten around her.

 

“Look at me,” she obeyed for a few moments, before she came and she had to close her eyes again.

 

Her body relaxed, and he lowered her to the mattress to finish with a few thrusts. He lay down next to her once he was done and looked at her when she started to move away. Loki rested his head against his arms and observed as she took the bowl with water from the small table and started to clean herself.

 

He kissed her shoulder and she paused when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

 

“You have to be kidding,” she said. “You are the cuddling type?”

 

Loki hummed and took the cloth from her hands to clean himself.  He tugged at her afterwards to make her rest her body over his, with an arm around her and a hand playing with her hair.

 

“What happened to the tight schedule?” she asked. He moved a bit and lifted his shirt from the ground and handed it to her.

 

“In case someone appears,” he told her.


End file.
